


So, If You Do Not Love Me, Why Did You Kiss Me?

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, ChicoxChico, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Inprogress, Multi, RelacionHomosexual, UnilateralLove, Yaoi, batflash, longfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Sentimientos burbujeantes incontrolables que ciegan tu cordura, pero eso esta bien, ¿cierto? Ya que estas más cerca que cualquiera pero, ¿Eres feliz con ello?, ¿Es suficiente con lo superficial?, ¿Dónde queda aquella hermosa palabra?





	So, If You Do Not Love Me, Why Did You Kiss Me?

**Siempre me pasa, cada que tengo un nuevo shipp, pareja u OTP dejo de lado mis proyectos pendientes y me concentro en el ahora.**

**Aunque me he puesto como objetivo concluir los pendientes.**

**¡Me esforzare!**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una voz se escuchaba por la habitación indicándole que era momento de despertar pero su cuerpo no deseaba obedecer a su mente, restregó el rostro contra la mullida almohada dejando escapar un gruñido en la búsqueda de una posición cómoda que le permitiera tomar unos cuantos minutos más de sueño y con ello salir de entre las cobijas para dar inicio a su día.

Aquel acompañante continuaba hablando, posiblemente por teléfono al identificar las palabras "Junta" y "Nuevos inversionistas". La llamada termino indicándole que era tiempo de que él dejara la habitación para ocuparse de sus asuntos laborales.

\- Alfred tiene el desayuno listo, no tardes. – con eso dicho y sin esperar contestación camino hasta la puerta siendo un último click que dejo como despedida.

Apretó sus puños al tiempo en que su labio inferior era mordido, cuanto lo odiaba, odiaba esa neutralidad con la que se iba, odiaba como ordenaba y predeterminaba cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones pero sobre todo odiaba que pudiera amar a ese hombre como lo hace.

Unas cuantas gotas saldas se escapan hasta deslizarse a sus pómulos secándolas tan rápido como aparecieron.

Nunca habría nada, ni una dulce caricia por las mañanas o un beso antes de volver a la Empresa y anhelar aquellas palabras era sino más que imposible.

\- Ah… Eres un tonto enamorado Wally…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Bien, no sé qué estoy haciendo pero XD quiero drama en cuanto a esta relación.**

**Ósea si habrá Love y muchos momentos empalagosos, pero vamos todos necesitan algo de dificultad y estos dos lo tendrán en su relación.**

**Y bueno, no me gusta que mi pelirrojo favorito sufra pero U-U ha de ser así, igual Bruce tendrá lo suyo. XDDD.**

**No quiero que se extienda demasiado, honestamente.**

**¡PERO ASI COMENZAMOS!**

**¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
